


The Baby Bear's New Mom

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: What if Karla was awake when the rescue boat arrived? Alternate ending to The Island.
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda & Karla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Baby Bear's New Mom

The moment her feet touched the deck of the ship, Karla immediately woke up to find herself no longer in the raft but instead a rescue boat, being carried by two sailors.

“What’s going on? What happened?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, ma’am. We saw your raft floating out in the ocean and we figured you were in need of rescue,” said the bearded coast guard.

Karla sighs in relief. But her calmness doesn’t last as another thought entered her mind.

  
“Wait? What happened to the raft was I was in?” she asked.

“It’s still at the front of our ship. We haven’t left yet. Why?” said the long-haired coast guard.

  
“There were three other people with me. Where are they?” Karla asked.

“We only saw you, ma’am. We didn’t see anyone else,” said the bearded coast guard.

“They’re sleeping under the blanket. Please get them for me,” she said.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do,” said the bearded coast guard as he straps on a harness and goes off the edge of the boat. He comes back later carrying three sleeping bear cubs of different species: a grizzly bear, a panda, and a polar bear.

“Are these bears?” he asked.

“Yes, and they’re with me,” Karla replied.

“Okay, well then, just head down to the ship’s lower deck. We should be approaching land before morning,” said the coast guard.

Later in the lower deck, Karla watched as the three bear cubs snored peacefully in their sleep before smiling as she gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

**(Midnight; San Francisco)**

Grizz wakes up yawning as he rises out the blankets and looks around to find himself along with his brothers inside a bedroom.

“Bros, wake up,” said the cub as he shook his brothers awake. 

“Grizz? What’s going on?” Panda asked before looking around. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Grizz replied before turning to Ice Bear. “You have any ideas, little bro?”

The polar bear cub shook his head no.

“Wait? Where’s Karla?” Panda asked.

As if on cue, Karla enters the room talking to someone on the phone.

“Okay. Thanks, sis,” she said, hanging up.

“Karla!” said Grizz and Panda, smiling along with Ice Bear.

“Look who’s awake,” she said, smiling.

“Where are we?” Grizz asked.

“Are we in Japan?” Panda asked.

“Well, no. This is my sister’s house. Right now, we’re in the guest room. She’s letting me live with her until I can get back on my feet,” Karla explained.

“Okay. But what happens then?” Grizz asked.

“Well, do you three have a place to stay?” she asked.

“Not really. Were hoping someone would adopt us if we went to Japan,” said Panda.

“Well, consider yourselves adopted,” she replied, smiling.

All three bear cubs gasped before tackling Karla onto the bed in a hug.

“Yes, finally!” Grizz exclaimed.

“We have a new mom!” Panda exclaimed.

Ice Bear nuzzles against her.

“Heheheheh, okay, you three. It’s thirty minutes past midnight. I think it’s high time we went to bed,” said Karla.

Karla gets under the covers and the bear cubs fall asleep next to her. She gives them each a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, sweet bears,” she says before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a oneshot of what I think would happen if Karla woke up when the rescue boat arrived. I didn't exactly plan to make a whole series based on it. But the plot or idea of this AU is up for adoption if one of you guys wanna try your hand at it.


End file.
